ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan McCrimmon
Ryan McCrimmon is the Omnitrix Hero hail from the Ry-verse, where he's the Prime of all Omnitrix Warriors in that Universe instead of Ben Tennyson. 'History' 'Overview' Ryan was born in San Franscisco, California, and was a normal kid. At the start of his summer vacation (around May) when he , the Omnitrix pod crashed into the backyard of his Grandpa Charles' house. He investigated the site first, and the Omnitrix attached itself on his right wrist. From there, he used the Omnitrix to stop crimes and protecting people for 2 months. ''Gwen 10 The Series In the Xross Over Special: ''Hero Core X R-10: Power of the Omnitrix, Ryan and Ry-23 chased Warlord McCrimmon across the multiverse until they arrived on Universe 15, where Warlord McCrimmon as Way Big wreck havoc and Ry-23 as Charcoal Man was forced to fight alone as Ryan timed out from his Chronosapien form. To his surprise, the Hero Agents arrived at the scene and battled the evil To'kustar and gave him a lot of trouble. He was shocked that Hero Core has an Omnitrix but annoyed when he heard the name of her Vaxasaurian form. He then informed the Hero Agents to strike the Warlord Way Big's Power Watch symbol and they did, with the aid of Ryan as Wildmutt. The Hero Agents and the Ryans introduced themselves (with Ryan finds the Universe 15 "crazy" while Ry-23 is hyped) then they got attacked by Chimera and the Mutant Hornet, who have a quarter power of Cannonbolt. Forced to remain standby for recharge, Ryan becomes surprised of Chimera's possession of the Xenotrix and that her Amlagamated Beasts are non-alien then the Mutant Hornet bashed him against the wall, crippling his arm then Chimera attempted to mutate him but the Omnitrix saved him by turning him into Diamondhead and bounce the beam aside. He attempts to move in and finish off her pet but Chimera stopped him with Pyrospitter then retreated, kidnapping Warlord McCrimmon as well. Learning that Chimera is attempting to extact DNA samples from his Power Watch to empower her Amalgmated Beasts, the Ryans team up with the Hero Agents and head down to the abandoned warehouse near the Temple of Sky. During the trip, Ryan accidentally woke up the Omnitrix's AI (later named Dan) and learns that Hero Core has 31 alien heroes as opposed to Ry-23 and Ryan's lists, even learning about the Combination Codes. He even acknowledge the presence of Ultimo, stating they heard rumors about her from their crosstime-traveling. Upon arriving at Chimera's hiding spot, Hero Core and Fury battles Chimera, Gearhead and Absorber stalling the Baby Chimeras and Ryan 23 as Mr. Monkey and Matter 11 confronts Warlord McCrimmon as Warlord NRG, leaving Ryan in battling against the Mutant Gila Monster and even as Four Arms, Gila completely overpowers him. In the last ditch effort, Dan unlocked and transforms Ryan into Humungousaur and easily defeated Gila with one punch but later pass out due of all the damages he suffered. After the battle, Chrono Spanner arrives and plans on taking the Ryans back home but Ryan wants to stay and aid the Hero Agents in stopping Chimera, seeing she's a big threat. Though Chrono declines, Hero Core convinced him to let him and Ry-23 stay in Universe 15 for a while. The Hero Agent then welcomes them to their team and, since he needs to have a secret ID due of not being native of this world, Ryan chose the code-name "HT" (short for "Hero Time", the Hero Agent's catchphrase). Info coming soon 'Appearance' Ryan is bespectacled, meaning he adorn his face with eyeglasses (though it's unknown if he's near-sighted or not) and wore a common set of clothes; brown shirt beneath the light-brown hoodie jacket, black jeans, a pair of Soap shoes and carried a cellphone in his pocket, along with phone charger. He has brown hair (mildly combed) and brown eyes. He wears the Omnitrix on his right wrist. His Omnitrix greatly resembles the Prototype Omnitrix except the interface is color brown instead of green. 'Personality' Ryan is noticeably serious, responsible and doesn't want to abandon anyone who needs help but he is also seen to be a bit indecisive when comes to selecting aliens and sharp-tongued against people who rubbed him off the wrong way such as Azmuth's self-centered attitude, Ryan 23's unoriginal hero names and Dan's jokes. He is also a troll; always teasing Kevin into absorbing his Omnitrix just to see his reaction. His action often cause him to accidentally hurt others' feeling, as he unintentionally hurt Meelo's feeling over his traumatic experiance with the Appoplexian form. Ryan however, have a sympathy side and knows when to accepts his wrong doings; as he apologized Meelo for hurting his feeling and having chat with Alison about her life and Kevin's condition as Chaotic. 'Powers And Abilities' Judging his Soap shoes, Ryan is very skilled with grinding. Though inexperiance, Ryan knew striking the Omnitrix symbol will cause immense pain. His battle prowness and tactics are shown to be equal as Hero Core, knowing which aliens are called for and plans the way to defeat the foes without causing too much collateral damages. He even know his aliens well, as he told Ryan 23 to use Freezeghost, knowing Mutant Hornet and Ultra-Lizard/Pyrospitter were vulnerable to cryokinesis. According to Ryan, his grandfather taught him how to use the Omnitrix and even gave him advise, the same way how Max Prime do to Ben Prime. 'Equipment' Like the Omnitrix Warriors, Ryan is in possession of his own Prototype Omnitrix and have 10 Starter Aliens but he's inexperiance and lacks knowledge of the Omnitrix's functions and Combination Codes, thus he only managed to unlock 2 DNA samples 'Accessibles Aliens' *'Clockwork '(formerly Timey-Wimey) *'Diamondhead' *'Four Arms' *'Ghostfreak' *'Grey Matter' *'Heatblast' *'Humungousaur' *'Ripjaws' *'Stinkfly' *'Upgrade' *'Wildmutt' *'XLR8' *'Swampfire' 'Weaknesses' Like all Omnitrix Warriors, if he times out, he'll be vulnerable to lethal attacks and must wait for 5 minutes to recharge. Due of his inexperience (at the time) with stronger foes, Ryan was outmatched against the Mutant Gila Monster. 'Trivias' *Ryan McCrimmon was created by Ryan McFly, also known as DoctorWhoTARDIS in Fanfiction.net *Ryan used to consider the nickname "Ryan 10" but was never used as he's uncomfortable about it. *Ryan's Starter Aliens are very similar to Ben Prime's Starter Aliens, except for his new aliens, which were acquired when Ryan's Omnitrix briefly synced with Ry-23's Hero Watch when the two versions first met *Ryan dislikes the names of Hero Core's aliens such as Needle Mouse, Titanosaurus and Frostblight. **Likewise, he dislikes Ryan 23's Ryan Aliens' names. *Despite being a little immature at times, Ryan can act his age, removing any child-like persona. *Ryan mentions he unlocked the Master Control once before. **Because of his friend Jackie absorbing the Omnitrix in the accident that sent him to Dimension 23, he became worried about others absorbing it. *Ryan stated that Chimera is a bigger threat than Vilgax, the strong reason for him to stay in Universe 15. Category:Ry-10 Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben10Omniverse10 Creations